Semiconductor device packages for plural semiconductor die are well known. Such packages have thin conductive lead frames which are stamped or otherwise shaped to provide pads to which die can be mounted and then interconnected by wire bonds. The device is then overmolded, leaving external pins and exposed bottom surfaces for electrical and thermal connection to traces on printed circuit boards (PCBs).